


Magical Twins

by AMD2012 (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Twins, Yuri, magic babies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMD2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan e Regina Mills engravidam ao mesmo tempo, como terá sido essa aventura?  </p>
<p>Essa fanfic foi escrita para atender um pedido de enredo durante um amigo oculto do grupo Fanfictions OUAT no Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reescrevi essa one-shot umas 3 ou 4 vezes. Primeiro não gostei da dinâmica, depois não gostei do formato, e por fim me rendi a minha ideia inicial e comecei a escreve-la de novo. Espero que consiga ter atingido o objetivo que me foi proposto, pois escrevi de coração apesar da presa. Espero também que você que está lendo se agrade da fanfic.

_No aniversario de um ano de Annabeth e Arthur Mills-Swan, os irmãos estavam cada um no colo de um avô. Annabeth no colo de Snow e Arthur nos braços de David. O casal de avôs se maravilhava com a presença dos netos. Enquanto Arthur era mais quieto e introspectivo, Annabeth era comunicativa e adorava conhecer pessoas novas. O garotinho tinha uma personalidade parecida com a de Regina, enquanto a menininha tinha temperamento similar ao de Emma._   


_Henry chegara com Grace como sua acompanhante no aniversário dos irmãos menores. Em plena onda de crescimento, o rapaz não negava as origens das características de um verdadeiro Charming. Aproveitou a ocasião convidou a garota para ser sua acompanhante. Emma e Regina notaram o interesse do filho mais velho mudar de quadrinhos com super heróis, para carros e motores, de contos de fadas para garotas candidatas à princesa. A alteração de comportamento promoveu uma postura nova em Henry. O garoto que durante a maior parte da infância falava abertamente sobre tudo, tinha agora mais necessidade de maior privacidade._

_Observando a casa cheia de amigos próximos e familiares, Emma aproximou-se de Regina por de trás encostando o queixo no ombro da mulher de costas para si._

_– Você faria de novo? – questionou Emma sussurrando no ouvido da ex-prefeita._

_–O quê? – Regina virou o pescoço buscando contato visual._

_– Engravidar ao mesmo tempo... – as mãos de Emma viajaram pelo abdômen da morena. A pergunta pegou a morena de surpresa, o toque de Emma desencadeou uma enxurrada de lembranças sobre os eventos envolvendo o nascimento de Arthur e Annabeth._

***

Quando decidiram aumentar a família, Regina e Emma conversaram com Henry a respeito da possível gravidez. O garoto fora compreensivo e até admitiu achar a ideia brilhante. Depois de torcer tanto para que sua família ficasse junta, Henry acompanhou, assim como todos em StoryBrook as tentativas de Emma para conquistar Regina, dizer que ele estava torcendo para ter um irmão ou irmã seria um mal intendido.

Após alguns anos, três para ser mais exato, entre 1 ano e meio de namoro precedidos de uma insistência constante de Emma durante meses para que a prefeita considerasse ir num encontro com a xerife. Até que Regina finalmente disse sim e desde então não houve um dia se quer que as duas mulheres não estivessem juntas.

Depois da revelação de que estavam num relacionamento, quase todos os cidadãos de Storybrook tinham uma opinião formada. Ninguém poderia ter imaginado, ou se quer esperava, mas aconteceu, o que o fez crescer alguns questionamentos e conceitos de sobre o amor verdadeiro. Para alguns não foi fácil aceitar que a mulher que os amaldiçoou tivesse encontrado uma chance de final feliz. Mas com o passar dos meses e vendo que uma Regina Mills apaixonada era melhor do que uma Regina Mills em busca de vingança, então veio a aceitação.

Regina e Emma usaram um antigo encantamento que proporcionou ao casal conceberem um filho por meio de magia. Mas como é de conhecimento comum, toda magia cobra seu preço. E a cobrança veio em dobro, a gravidez simultânea do casal a principio fora um choque, afinal o uso de magia ainda era um tanto quanto instável na cidade.

Até que Emma e Regina perceberam que haviam usado o feitiço na mesma noite. O feitiço dava a oportunidade de quem pronunciava o encantamento de engravidar de seu parceiro se este conseguisse te fazer chegar ao orgasmo, o que não foi problema. Na noite da concepção dos gêmeos o orgasmo fora sincronizado e, portanto, permitiu que as duas mulheres pudessem engravidar ao mesmo tempo.

Os primeiros meses de gravidez foram os mais fáceis, Emma e Regina estavam contentes em passar por essa experiência ao mesmo tempo. Depois do susto inicial, onde Emma e Regina mostraram sinais extremamente parecidos e quando foram fazer uma avalição médica para diagnóstico da possível virose que tinham pegado, veio a noticia da gravidez. Primeiramente de Regina e em seguida de Emma.

A primeira coisa que Regina fez quando tiveram o resultado positivo, foi tirar os livros sobre maternidade que jaziam na prateleira para ler juntamente com Emma. Quando Regina decidiu adotar Henry, tinha como objetivo ser a mais informada o quanto fosse possível sobre a maternidade antes que seu bebe chegasse. O fato de que Henry não fora gerado por ela, não fazia diferença em sua posição como mãe. Pois a gestação em si era só uma parcela, havia muitas outras conquistas e realização em ser mãe além da gestação.

Emma por outro lado não se preparou para gravidez de Henry, ela era muito nova e não tinha condições de cria-lo. Principalmente por que os meses que passara na cadeia a fizeram tomar a decisão correta. Ao abrir mão da maternidade de Henry, ela nunca pensou ter a oportunidade de estar novamente na vida do filho e se tornar uma figura materna.

Regina a convencera que passar por uma gravidez com um parceiro que a amava e que compartilharia as responsabilidades e as alegrias, seria uma experiência sensitivamente diferente da anterior. E não precisa ser ela a engravidar, mas Emma queria fazer uma surpresa para sua mulher e Regina também, o que provocou a gravidez simultânea.

Títulos como ”O que esperar quando você está esperando”, “A bíblia do Bebê”, “Dicionário de Nomes”, “Criando bebes felizes” acabaram sendo os livros de cabeceira do quarto principal da mansão Mills por muitos meses.

Logo de inicio Emma sentia-se despreparada no quesito maternidade, afinal ela nunca havia lidado com um bebê recém-nascido antes. Regina tranquilizou sua mulher, e com muito carinho lhe explicou que ela não estava sozinha e que mesmo quando Henry era pequeno ela também teve suas dúvidas.

O relacionamento de Emma e Regina teve seus altos e baixos, mas a cumplicidade que existia entre elas sempre fora presente. E ao passar por essa situação inusitada a cumplicidade, amor e carinho de uma para com a outra fortaleceu os laços das duas mulheres.

A gravidez dupla do casal surpreendeu a todos, e trouxe com a circunstância lados diferentes das duas mulheres, Enquanto Emma ficara mal humorada e mandona, Regina parecia andar nas nuvens nas 24 horas que o dia possuía.

Henry afetado diretamente pela situação inusitada demonstrou-se compreensivo com suas mães. A troca de temperamento fora no mínimo divertida e ajudou a distrair enquanto guardava ansioso a chegada dos irmãos gêmeos. Os bebês não compartilhavam o mesmo útero, porém ambos os frutos de uma mesma noite mágica de amor, portanto eram chamados os gêmeos. Ideia de Red que apelidou os bebês de gêmeos mágicos. Não se sabia direito se os bebês possuíam ou não alguma magia, mas devido as sua concepção inusitada havia uma grande possibilidade de os dois nenéns terem habilidades além do comum.

Além das apostas de qual seria o sexo dos nenês, que permaneceriam um segredo até a hora do nascimento, havia também apostas envolvendo outras características como a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, assim como prováveis nomes escolhidos.

***

Numa tarde calma e pacata Regina e Emma entraram no Granny’s de mãos dadas, ocorrência comum nesses tempos. Pois demorou um tempo até que todos da cidade se acostumassem com a ideia de a prefeita – que em Fairy Tale Land fora a Evil Queen – e a xerife – ex-caçadora de recompensas e salvadora dos contos de fadas – formassem uma família. Família essa que iria aumentar já que as duas estavam gravidas esperando os seus segundo e terceiro filhos e por insistência de Regina não sabiam o sexo de nenhum dos bebês.

Quando as pessoas do Granny’s se levantaram dos seus lugares e de repente começaram a saudar as futuras mamães, tanto Regina quanto Emma romperam em lágrimas. Ruby, Snow e Katherine organizaram um chá de bebe que emocionou o casal desde o primeiro instante. Ao invés de servir o pedido habitual, a garçonete trouxe o suco de maça de Regina e o chocolate quente de Emma em mamadeiras, ato que arrancou risadas da prefeita e da xerife.

Os presentes que receberam no chá de bebe foram de grande ajuda, mas sendo duas gravidez as futuras mamães descobriram que além da alegria ser dobrada, todo o resto também seria replicado. Berço, cômoda, mobile, bebe conforto, bolsas com trocador, banheira, chupetas, mamadeiras, todos os itens a dobrar.

Multiplicado também ficou o desejo sexual das duas. Regina em particular não conseguia tirar as mãos de Emma. Várias locações testemunharam o ardente apetite sexual da dupla. O escritório da prefeitura, a delegacia, o balcão da mansão, o escritório da mansão, os três quartos de hospedes da casa, o banheiro da lanchonete, o banco embaixo da macieira de Regina, a garagem da casa de numero 108.

Infelizmente com o final da gravidez se aproximando, e a barriga crescendo, as atividades tiveram que ser interrompidas o que causaram alterações de humor cada vez mais intensas. Somado as ações de Hormônios, ansiedade, cansaço, as mil e uma coisas para organizar, as preocupações com o filho mais velho, com a saúde de sua parceira, preocupações com parto e a nova vida com não um, mas dois bebês recém-nascidos, as duas mulheres sentiam-se um pouco sozinhas.

Certa noite quando Regina acordara para fazer xixi, percebeu ao voltar para cama que Emma não se encontrava no quarto. Desceu as escadas e viu a loira chorando abraçada a um pote de sorvete. Regina juntou-se a Emma, beijou as lágrimas da gravida e daquela noite em diante prometeram serem honestas quanto ao que realmente estavam sentindo.

***

Um dos problemas que elas enfrentaram por não saber o sexo dos bebês – insistência de Regina e apoiado 100 por cento por Emma – foi arrumar o enxoval e o quarto dedicado aos futuros Mills-Swan.

“Meu amor, o que você acha de amarelo?” perguntou Regina.

“Amarelo? Eu não gosto de amarelo.” Respondeu Emma.

“Mas é uma cor neutra” tentou argumentar a morena.

“Mentira, quem já viu algum garoto usar amarelo de livre e espontânea vontade?”

“Verdade mãe, eu sou menino e não uso amarelo” Henry sabia que era território perigoso contrariar suas mães grávidas, mas não queria que seus irmãos odiassem suas primeiras fotos como bebes. “Que tal, vermelho? Funciona para os dois sexos” sugeriu ele.

“Vermelho é legal, eu acho” disse Emma. “Vermelho deve funcionar” concordou Regina.

E a crise fora resolvida de uma vez por todas.

***

Às oito horas e trinta e cinco minutos do dia 24 Junho, nascera Annabeth Mills-Swan e às oito horas e trinta e sete Arthur nascera medindo 52 centímetros e pesando 3 kilos e setecentas gramas, Annabeth era menorzinha nascera com 49 centimetros e pesando 3 kilos e duzentas gramas. Após o parto que aconteceu simultaneamente, os dois novos membros da família Mills-Swan conheceram a mansão que seria sua casa, depois de 3 dias no hospital.

No primeiro dia em casa Emma observou a porta entre aberta do quarto dos gêmeos, Regina estava na poltrona dando peito para a Annabeth. Foi uma das visões mais bonitas que Emma já havia presenciado. Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe que Arthur chorou reivindicando sua atenção. Estava na hora também de alimentá-lo. Ser capaz de conectar-se com seu filho daquela maneira era um sentimento inexplicável. Quando Emma teve Henry, não teve a oportunidade de amamenta-lo, ele fora levado horas depois de ela ter dado a luz no hospital. O contraste entre as duas gravidez era gigantesco, mas o amor pelos dois filhos era imenso e sem distinção. Assim como seu amor por Annabeth que apesar de não ter saído de seu ventre era um pedaço de seu coração numa miniatura de Regina.

Enquanto Henry ficava cada vez mais parecido fisicamente com Neal durante a adolescência, seus maneirismos e manias eram cacoetes de Regina. Uma semelhança que os aproximava cada vez mais. Annabeth nascera com características marcantes da ex-rainha, os cabelos negros, os olhos expressivos e profundos, até as mãozinhas com dedos compridos. Já Arthur nasceu com uma semelhança inegável com Emma. Loiro natural, os olhos claros e presença de espirito de Emma, sua presença iluminava todo o ambiente ao seu redor.

Exaustas Regina e Emma dormiam nos momentos em que os dois recém-nascidos também estavam dormindo. Era costumeiro o filho mais velho ver suas mães dormindo tranquilamente e entendendo o cansaço de ambas pegar um cobertor e depositar por cima das duas que cochilavam no sofá.

***

A primeira vez em que foram intimas desde o nascimento dos nenéns fora por iniciativa de Regina. A morena estava extremamente confortável recostada no ombro de Emma e sentindo a loira fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos negros na cama de casal. A loira por sua vez amava a sensação de ter a morena em seus braços. Saber que os bebês dormiam tranquilamente trazia paz ao seu espirito. A televisão ligada na sala servia apenas como barulho de fundo, já que Regina está semiconsciente e Emma estava de olhos fechados. Regina mudou de posição e cobriu o corpo de Emma com o seu próprio, e a loira a puxou para mais perto. Regina abriu os olhos e percebeu que os lábios de Emma estavam à pouco milímetros dos seus, delicadamente levantou o queixo da loira com o indicador e o polegar selando um beijo casto entre as duas.

O beijo que começou com um selinho calmo, tornou-se exploratório quando os lábios de Emma tomou conhecimento da boca que a acolhia. A loira que tinham intenção de ficar só no selinho percebeu que sua mulher queria mais, e deixou os lábios entreabertos como um convite para uma exploração mais apurada. Emma já conscientemente acordada embora de olhos fechados entendeu o recado logo de imediato. E quando sentiu a língua de Regina em contato com a sua própria aproximou os corpos com urgência. Sua mão possessivamente situada na cintura da sua mulher fazendo padrões incertos no quadril da mulher mais velha. Emma colocou sua mão por dentro da camisa preta de Regina e sentiu o arrepio na pele que ela tocava com fervor. Seu corpo todo ardia em paixão estar perto de Regina nunca era o bastante, todo toque, todo beijo não seriam capaz de saciar seu desejo de estar com Regina.

***   


_– Você faria de novo? – sussurrou no ouvido da ex-prefeita._

_–O quê? – Regina virou o pescoço buscando contato visual._

_– Engravidar ao mesmo tempo... – as mãos de Emma viajaram pelo abdômen da morena._

_– Se eu respondesse que não eu estaria mentindo – sorriu ao responder – Mas por que a pergunta?- questionou curiosa._

_– Eu faria tudo exatamente igual por que no final, foi lindo passar por essa experiência ao seu lado. – disse Emma antes de puxar sua mulher para um beijo._


	2. Capitulo 2

A rotina na casa dos Mills-Swan era harmoniosa e um pouco caótica pelas manhãs. Regina acordava primeiro dava um beijo de bom dia na sua mulher e ia checar os filhos. Passava no quarto de Henry e o acordava com um cafuné. Depois ia até o quarto dos gêmeos que dormiam tranquilamente nas camas encostadas lado-a-lado.

Desde que eram bebes os dois dormiam juntos e quando começaram a dormir em suas camas a distancia entre os móveis não os agradava. Muitas foram às vezes em que Regina ia verificar os filhos e só um colchão estava ocupado. Desde então, as camas ficavam grudadas e os irmãos gêmeos dormiam de mãozinhas dadas. Emma era a responsável por colocar os filhos no banho enquanto Regina fazia o café da manhã. Henry ajudava a colocar os pratos e talheres à mesa. Às sete e meia da manhã era servido o café da manhã e a família começava o dia com bom humor e de barriguinha cheia.

Emma a muito contragosto trocou de carro, seu fusca virara relíquia e estava permanentemente estacionado na garagem da mansão numero 108. Todos os dias Emma dirigia a mini van, Regina ia como passageira no banco da frente e os três filhos atrás. Regina a convenceu de que uma mini van era um carro mais seguro para levar as crianças para escola.

– Quando vou ter meu próprio carro? – perguntou Henry.

– Você ainda não fez dezessete ainda. – disse Emma.

O combinado na família Mills-Swan era poder ter um carro aos dezessete anos. O acordo seguia as tradições de FTL, pois um garoto só era considerado pronto para a batalha da vida aos dezessete.

– Quando você provar ser responsável para estar na direção de um veículo – disse Regina.

–Mas mãe, eu já provei ser responsável. Minhas notas são umas das melhores da turma, eu cuido super bem do meu cavalo e até ajudo com os gêmeos. – respondeu ele.

– Você acha que ele está pronto para a responsabilidade de ter seu próprio carro? – Regina lançou a pergunta para Emma. Ela e Regina estiveram conversando sobre o assunto, com o décimo sétimo aniversário do filho mais velho se aproximando era óbvio que ele como todo adolescente queria ganhar um carro. Mas sendo filho de uma ex-Evil Queen e da Salvadora mais moralmente questionável da história, Henry não sabia o que o esperava.

– Eu estou mais que pronto! – respondeu ele.

Emma sorriu com malicia para a morena no banco do passageiro antes de responder – Meu amor, nosso filho merece ganhar meio de locomoção que não seja a gente – Emma sabia que a frase comentada só faria sentido para Regina. O plano tinha sido de Emma, porém apoiado cem por cento por Regina. Emma iria dar o fusquinha amarelo para o filho, elas mal esperavam para ver a reação do garoto.

Isso lhe daria uma lição que ambas achavam que o filho precisava. Desde que saiu da infância e entrara na puberdade Henry preocupava as mães. O garotinho acanhado e tímido ganhara porte e uma confiança inabalável. Seu status na escola era conhecido por todos os habitantes de Storybrooke. O herdeiro da extinta Fairy Tale Land fazia jus ao título e as heranças familiares independentes da ramificação.

Assim como um verdadeiro Charming o menino encantava garotas de todas as idades, o que lhe rendeu algumas situações inusitadas. Como um verdadeiro Mills ele sempre era muito aplicado e manteve-se sempre entre os melhores da classe, o que lhe deu a oportunidade de inscrever-se numa universidade da Yvy League. Yale era o sonho do menino que virou homem diante do piscar de olhos das mães.

Foi numa tarde de sábado que Emma acordou o filho mais velho, levou-o até a garagem e deu o presente que o garoto tanto pedira.

– Henry, você tem sido insistente quanto a ter seu próprio carro. Eu e sua mãe conversamos e chegamos a conclusão de que você está pronto para tal responsabilidade. – disse Emma antes de abrir o portão da garagem.

–Obrigada Mãe – agradeceu o garoto ao abraça-la. Emma sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento pelo que estava fazendo, afinal não eram comum as vezes que ele a chamara de mãe.

– Não me agradeça ainda, garoto – articulou a loira.

Quando o portão abriu-se por completo e a imagem do fusquinha amarelo com um laço vermelho ridiculamente grande sobre o capô do carro fez-se visível, Henry abriu a boca surpreso e abobado. Regina, Arthur e Annabeth se juntaram ao par nessa hora. Emma ao ver a cara de espanto do filho olhou para o garoto com olhos curiosos. A reação de Henry surpreendeu ainda mais a mãe de olhos verdes. Ao invés de dar uma de filho ingrato ou até mesmo não apreciar o presente, Henry abraçou Emma mais uma vez.

Emma passou a chave do fusca e Henry foi conferir o carro na garagem. Abriu a porta do motorista e sentou-se no banco de couro. O carro mantinha quase todas as peças originais. O interior estava em boníssimo estado, mas ao dar partida Henry percebeu que o mesmo não podia se dizer do motor.

– Mãe esse era justamente o carro que eu queria! – exclamou o filho mais velho.

– Sério? – disse Regina através do vidro.

– Aham – meneou a cabeça em afirmação entusiasticamente – o fusca vai ficar muito melhor depois que eu der um jeitinho nele. Vou mandar pintar de azul, trocar as calotas por umas cromadas, vou modificar o motor – disse ele sonhador.

– Regina, meu amor – disse Emma – Ele vai acabar com o meu carro! – lamuriou-se para a esposa.

– Hey – o menino chamou atenção para si – É o meu carro agora. Né? – buscou afirmação da mãe morena.

– Sim é seu carro agora – confirmou Regina.

– O interior é quase todo original, sabia? – comentou Emma.

– Sabia – respondeu o filho. – Mãe, talvez você... Pudesse me ajudar? – ofereceu o garoto.

Henry estava no ultimo ano do colégio e logo partiria de casa. A decisão de ir para uma universidade foi comunicada às suas mães e delas ele possuía todo apoio de que precisava. Contudo quanto mais a iminente a mudança, maior o aperto no coração de Regina e Emma.

A espera pela carta resposta da universidade era angustiante, apesar de ficar feliz com a ambição do filho Regina temia perder seu garotinho. Emma por sua vez não ficava atrás da sensação de que uma vez que Henry saísse de Storybrooke ela perderia o seu filho de vez. O convite para fazer parte do projeto do filho de certa forma a tranquilizou, Henry passaria algum tempo de qualidade com ela antes de ir para universidade.

Henry sempre iria se sentir ligado a cidade de Storybrooke. Afinal sua família, seus avós, seus amigos todos moravam ali. Um dos outros motivos pelo qual Henry sentia-se ligado à cidade chamava-se Grace, a namorada ioiô do rapaz. Desde que tinha quatorze anos os dois pombinhos intercalavam entre namoro e brigas. Porém era compreensivo já que sendo filhos das pessoas extremamente dramáticas da cidade não era para menos esperar que o casal tivesse suas brigas.

Grace, sendo filha de Jefferson – em outra vida mais conhecido como Chapeleiro Maluco, o maluco não foi por acaso – tinha um temperamento um tanto quanto exigente. Henry, filho de uma ex-rainha Má, e uma cavalheira às avessas tinha o comportamento doce porém muito determinado.

Apesar de terem trabalho com todos os filhos, cada um a sua maneira, nem Emma e nem Regina poderia negar amar a maternidade. Claro, que o cansaço do dia a dia e a responsabilidade de serem mães de três filhos, não atrapalhou a conexão entre elas. Oposto ao pensamento comum as adversidades as uniam e as duas encontravam-se em um estado eterno de lua de mel.

Annabeth, a mais espoleta dos irmãos, adorava brincar no playground perto da prefeitura. Arthur sempre seguia a liderança da irmã e como fiel escudeiro, seu instinto protetor era forte como da sua mãe Emma, defendia a irmãzinha dos encrenqueiros que frequentavam o parquinho. Não foram poucas as vezes que Emma e Regina foram chamadas para tirar as duas crianças de cima do castelo. O castelo do parquinho foi reconstruído depois de ter sido derrubado ainda antes de a maldição ser quebrada por completo.

Os gêmeos mágicos eram inseparáveis. A primeira vez em que dormiram separados foi aos cinco anos quando Arthur quis dormir na casa dos avós. Mas durante a noite sentiu falta da irmã e quis voltar para casa. Mary e David tocaram a campainha antes da meia noite assustando as mães do pequenino. A primeira coisa que Arthur fez foi abraçar Regina e apertar seus bracinhos ao redor da mãe morena. Emma sabia que mesmo que Arthur tenha saído de seu ventre a ligação de Regina e o menino era tão forte quanto a deles.

Annabeth recebeu o irmão aflito com um sorriso e um beijinho no rosto. A menininha não demonstrara, mas também sentira falta da presença do irmão. Naquela noite ela não queria dormir sozinha, pediu para dormir com Emma e Regina. As duas mulheres atenderam ao pedido da filha, pois sabiam que a separação era uma experiência que eles nunca tinham vivenciado antes. Por diversas vezes Arthur acordava a irmã, e os dois saiam do quarto que dividiam para ir para o quarto das mães.

A ligação deles dois era uma coisa natural, e por muitas vezes eles podiam conversar sem emitir nenhum som, apenas com olhares e gestos. O fenômeno causava em Emma uma admiração e estranheza. Não saber o que se passava numa conversa das suas crianças era ao mesmo tempo curioso e preocupante.

O feito fenomenal da criptofasia, poder compartilhado entre irmãos gêmeos onde há uma comunicação em linguagem secreta, já fora estudado por Regina quando ela leu o livro: Manual do bebê. Mas ver a comunicação ao vivo era algo completamente diferente. Quando menores, Annabeth foi a primeira a falar. A menina chamou Mama se referindo à Regina que com imensa alegria aceitou o titulo. Arthur fez o caminho inverso, foi o primeiro a engatinhar e andar. Emma quase caiu da escada quando Annabeth a chamou de mãe, Henry a chamava de mãe em raras ocasiões, ouvir a sua garotinha chama-la de mãe foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

Se comparados os dois filhos mais novos eram completamente diferente em comportamento. Annabeth era afável, tinha facilidade de se expressar e apesar da pouca idade mostrava evidencias que tinha uma intuição grande. Arthur era sensível, amável e possuía uma curiosidade nata para descobrir o funcionamento das coisas.

Não houve um período em que, como na maioria dos gêmeos, eles quisessem as mesmas coisas, pelo contrário. Anna– apelido carinhoso dado por Henry e aderido por toda a família – adorava observar Regina na cozinha e experimentar as mais diversas receitas que a mãe de cabelos negros fazia. Já Arthur, ou Tutu – apelido dado por Emma a contragosto de Regina – gostava de estar ao ar livre, era encantado com cavalos desde que vira o irmão mais velho montar.

O que influenciou o presente dele em sua festa de sete anos. David como todo avô sempre queria agradar o neto. Quando perguntou à Emma e Regina se elas permitiriam que Arthur ganhasse um cavalo as respostas foram categóricas. Por incrível que pareça, Regina foi a única a dar uma resposta positiva enquanto Emma foi contra a iniciativa de seu pai. Apesar das diversas vezes em que Arthur e Annabeth acompanharem o irmão mais velho aos estábulos, Emma ainda morria de medo de ver qualquer um de seus filhos machucado. E isso incluía o mais velho, que com o tempo tornou-se um exímio cavalheiro.

Henry Mills – que trocou o nome legalmente para Henry Mills-Swan aos 14 anos, deixando Emma deslumbrada com a demonstração de carinho do filho – aperfeiçoou-se na montaria e também nas lições de esgrima e combate. O menino que na maior parte da infância tinha seu nariz enterrado nos livros tornou-se mais atlético entrando na adolescência.

Os novos interesses de Henry, o aproximou das mães de maneiras inteiramente distintas. Com Regina o garoto conversava sobre cavalos e estratégias de batalha. Storybrooke não tinha nenhuma ameaça há quase 10 anos, porém Henry alegava ser o primeiro herdeiro da família real e tinha que estar preparado para qualquer coisa. Com Emma o garoto praticava suas habilidades com espada e corridas todos os domingos de manhã. Dessa forma a conexão de Henry com ambas as mães mantinha-se forte e saudável.

Apesar de terem crescido em Storybrooke depois de a paz estar instalada. Annabeth e Arthur sabiam da existência de magia e contos de fada. Os dois adoravam quando o irmão mais velho contava as histórias que envolviam os habitantes da cidade e os três jogavam um jogo de querer adivinhar quem era quem na história.

A partida do garoto rumo a faculdade foi sentida profundamente pelos irmãos mais novos. Annabeth e Arthur viam no irmão mais velho um exemplo a ser seguido. A princesinha da família iria sentir falta do cavalheiro que a protegia sempre que ela precisava. Arthur também era um cavalheiro, mais ainda estava em treinamento, não era a mesma coisa. Apesar de Anna ser sua parceira no crime, o irmão mais velho era seu modelo de conduta. Muitas vezes Regina pegou o filho mais velho imitando a postura e poses do irmão mais velho, essas características que vinham de Emma deixavam a morena ainda mais feliz e completa.

O melhor de ter gêmeos é perceber o quanto são diferentes e como é forte o amor que há entre eles. As particularidades de cada um são o grande barato da vida com gêmeos. Enquanto pequenos querem tudo igual, mas a medida que vão crescendo vão fazendo suas escolhas na alimentação, no estilo de vestir, na leitura, nos esportes e até na preferência musical. Os gêmeos mágicos apesar das personalidades diferente se complementavam em todas as situações.

Aos sete anos os dois irmãos começaram a mostrar habilidades fora do comum. Na manhã seguinte ao seu aniversário, Annabeth conseguiu aparatar pela primeira vez. A pequenina saíra do meio da sala de estar de sua casa e fora parar no Granny’s. A justificativa de Annabeth para Regina foi de que ela simplesmente queria chocolate quente, mais tarde a ex-rainha conversou com a menina sobre como ela deveria lidar com magia. Arthur por sua vez descobriu ter a capacidade de se comunicar com os animais. O cavalo que ganhou do avô pediu por uma maçã e Arthur foi o único a escutá-lo. Snow ficou maravilhada com o dom que aparentemente pulava uma geração, e fez questão de espalhar a noticia aos 4 ventos.

Numa tarde enquanto os gêmeos brincavam no quintal da mansão Mills-Swan, Annabeth viu a figura de um passarinho deitado embaixo de uma arvore. Ao se aproximar da arvore ela percebeu que o passarinho tinha uma asa quebrada. Pegou o animalzinho e correu para dentro da casa.

– Mãe – Chamou a menina com voz de choro. Emma correu para ver o que tinha acontecido com sua princesinha.

– Anna, minha filha o que foi?

– Mãe! – chorou a menina com o passarinho nas mãos.

– O que aconteceu? – Regina ouviu a súplica da filha e imediatamente veio ao encontro de seus dois amores.

– O passarinho... – as lágrimas caiam no rostinho redondo da garotinha de cabelos castanhos.

– Deixe me vê-lo – pediu a mãe morena.

Annabeth abriu as mãos e o passarinho piou quando Regina tocou a asa da ave.

– Eu queria ajuda-lo, Mama. – disse a menina.

Annabeth então viu as suas mãozinhas brilharem um rosa clarinho, o passarinho foi envolvido com a primeira manifestação de magia da garotinha. Emma tinha no rosto uma expressão maravilhada causada pelo espanto do ato da menininha. Regina olhava para a filha com interesse e preocupação. A garotinha abriu um sorriso substituindo o olhar triste que anteriormente estava em seu rosto. O passarinho alçou voo quando a luz rosa desfez-se entre as mãos da pequenina.

– Mama?!

– Você ajudou o passarinho, Anna – disse Regina.

– Eu fiz mágica?! – perguntou a filha.

– Sim – respondeu a ex-feiticeira.

Durante toda a gravidez dupla, Regina e Emma sabiam que existia a possibilidade de um dos gêmeos ou os dois terem magia. Mas saber e verificar um fato são coisas completamente diferentes. A descoberta deixou Regina inquieta, pois renunciou sua magia em nome do amor que sentia por sua família. Usar a magia trazia para a ex-prefeita entrar num ciclo vicioso, quanto mais a usasse, mais magia ela precisaria. Ela nunca deixaria que sua filha passasse por isso.

Emma também sabia que a magia quando usada com outros propósitos poderia ser muito sedutora, tendo ela própria experimentado esse sentimento antes. Como mães elas sempre estariam preocupadas com seus filhos, mas ao conversarem com a fada azul, havia a possibilidade de que Annabeth e Arthur fossem crianças mágicas.

Em Fairy Tale Land as lendas de crianças nascidas de um casal do mesmo sexo por meio da magia do amor verdadeiro não passavam disso, lendas. Annabeth e Arthur eram os primeiros de que se tinha conhecimento e por causa disso quase não haviam informações sobre o assunto. Eugenia sendo umas das pessoas mais antigas em ambas as terras sabia de boatos, porem não era nada concreto. Os gêmeos tinham magia, pois foram concebidos por meio de um encantamento por duas poderosas mulheres que já continham magia em si. Os irmãos possuíam individualmente alguns talentos, porem formavam uma força impossível de se parar quando estavam juntos.

A primeira vez em que realizaram algo mágico juntos foi quando Arthur encontrou Pongo e Perdita após a fuga do cachorro de seu dono. O menino seguiu Pongo por entre as arvores perto do Novo Castelo e quando o dálmata parou, Arthur percebeu que Pongo estava agitado, pois estava procurando socorro para a sua amada e seus filhotes. Annabeth que seguira o irmão tinha ficado para trás e quando chegou até o lugar na floresta e viu a dálmata deitada inerte sabia que as coisas não estavam certas.

O instinto dos irmãos foi de unir as pequenas mãozinhas e dessa forma os dois transportaram-se juntamente com os dois dálmatas e os 6 filhotes para a clinica veterinária. Vince o veterinário informou para Regina e Emma que a tomada de decisão dos gêmeos salvou a vida da cachorra e de um de seus filhotes. Orgulho foi o sentimento de ambas as mães das crianças, seus filhos eram especiais não por terem poderes que ainda não podiam compreender, mas por que possuíam um coração puro e cheio de amor.


End file.
